


Thanksgiving In Covid

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [10]
Category: Flesh and Bone (TV), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: What happened when Marcus Keane has to spend Thanksgiving during Covid-19....
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Original Character(s), Marcus Keane/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne
Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244384
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus Keane is heading to New York City to spend Thanksgiving weekend with his family. But Peter Osborne couldn’t make it. There is still the pandemic, and the highlight of recent times was hearing Peter telling people “Biden won, but you still have to wear a facemask!” It made Marcus grins at him underneath his own mask.

He took the Red Eye flight to New York. Not being able to do anything except sleep. It was still early in the morning when the plane arrived at the airport. It took Marcus nearly an hour to get through security. Starving and still sleepy.

Until he saw Elizabeth Collins and Adam Galloway waiting for him at the airport doors. The both of them were keeping to themselves while wearing facemasks. The moment Elizabeth saw Marcus, she ran over to him so she could give Marcus the biggest hug possible. Adam almost joked to them, “Hurry until security shows up.”

Once they each let go of each other, Adam drove them back to her apartment in Greenwich Village. Marcus wanted some updates of the children. “Mum and Dad are watching them this morning.”

Then, Marcus moves over to her from the backseat. “Is Paul really coming tomorrow?” Normally, Paul Grayson does not join them for family dinners. But since his own Thanksgiving has to be canceled, there is no other choice but to invite him for theirs. “Only tomorrow.”

Rosemary Collins was waiting at the entry hall door when Marcus opened it from the other side. So, she can do a sneak attack by aiming for his legs to hug them. “Daddy!!!”

That moment, Marcus suddenly felt the urge to burst into tears. He hasn't felt her arms around him for nearly a year until now. “I missed you too darling.”

When it was time for Tomas Collins to see him, Marcus was still wearing a facemask. One glance at him, and he turns his head around in disgust. “Not Papa.” Meg Collins, who was holding her grandson in her arms… “You will get used to him again, sweetie.”

Marcus gets to spend Wednesday with the children. Since the weather was not horrible, he and Elizabeth brought the children to their favorite playground. To bond as a family after months of not being with each other physically. 

They talked about their other member of the family, “Peter would love to be here.” Elizabeth, who was pushing Tomas in his stroller. “Where is he spending Thanksgiving?”

She can hear it in his voice, “Rose invited him over to spend Thanksgiving with the foster kids.” But it does not mean that Peter will forget them… “He wants to know if you don’t mind him zooming with us on Friday.”


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Rosemary wanted to paint her fingernails while a film was playing in the background on the television. Even though she isn’t normally allowed to, there was an exception for special occasions. “Thanksgiving is special!” 

This made Marcus and Elizabeth realize that Rosemary already became an American. Marcus is trying his best not to be sarcastic. “But you have to let me pick a nail colour.” He had to let a bit of Britishness out, which Rosemary didn’t notice. “It has to be pink!”

The next morning, Elizabeth went to the kitchen to check on the defrosting of the turkey. To find Marcus gathering ingredients for his special pancakes. He couldn’t find one of the most special ingredients. “Have Rosemary gotten a huge sweet tooth?”

Elizabeth laughed at his comment as she stepped toward him. “The sweets are on the top shelf in the pantry.” Knowing that Rosemary wouldn’t even reach that high, Marcus grins at her. “Your coffee is ready.”

When he came back with the bag of M&Ms, Elizabeth exclaimed at Marcus. “Since when can you make foam for lattes?”

Marcus looks down at the mug in her hands, “It wasn’t that hard. For a guy who likes his coffee bitter and dark. He then told her about him and Peter visiting coffee shops when they are in Seattle together. “Never knew Peter likes flat whites.”

Rosemary was super happy to have the special pancakes as breakfast. Meanwhile, Marcus has the pancakes cut into triangle pieces so little Tomas can eat them. Elizabeth didn’t like the idea of her toddler eating sweets this early. “But just this once.” 

At ten in the morning, Adam arrived at the apartment to take over Thanksgiving dinner. Even though he does not eat meat. “I am sorry but you two will eventually burn the turkey.” 

Two hours later, Grandpa and Grandma Collins arrived from Queens with the dessert. It was two types of English puddings. “To bring something back from home.” Of course, Meg Collins heard about Marcus making lattes. She heard about it in a text from her only daughter, “May I please have a latte too?” 

The idea is to have Paul come at two so Marcus can have more time to spend with the children. Even though they are now watching a film and Tomas needed a diaper change.

When the door monitor buzzes a bit after two, Rosemary leaps out of her spot next to Marcus on the gray couch. “Mr. Grayson is here!!!” Even though it was predicted, this made Marcus a bit sadder than usual. Wondering if he is actually second in Rosemary’s heart…

The front door was opened, and Rosemary ran into Paul’s arms. “I love those flowers!!”


	3. Chapter 3

It was odd to have all three men in one place for Thanksgiving. For example, all three men stood up when the turkey was bought in by the Collins family.

They were confused, not knowing what to do next. Until Grandpa Collins exclaimed loudly and actually being the eldest out of all the men. "I will carve it then!"

As for Marcus, he kept making an unintended fool of himself. Elizabeh asked Rosemary to choose between Marcus and Paul to sit next to. For nearly a second, Rosemary chose Paul but knew that Marcus would be sad if she didn't sit next to him. This truly makes Marcus feel like he is in second place. Even though Rosemary actually sat down between them.

But he didn't expect to be dumped by Little Tomas. The toddler was actually in joy at the sight of Paul. Letting Paul hold him for longer than two minutes. Marcus tried his best to be nice about, "You should have seen him with Peter." 

Holding the toddler, Paul looks like he is paying Marcus some attention. "Where is Peter?" Marcus answered his question, "Back in Seattle." Then, Paul gave him a single word response. "Oh."

The both of them didn't speak a word until Tomas started to wail loudly in Paul's arms. It turns out that Marcus Keane and Paul Grayson share the exact same parental instinct. "Your mother is busy…" 

It was unclear that Paul Grayson would be a good guest or not. Marcus and Adam took what they wanted from the dishes while Paul simply avoided the carbs. Adding the turkey and vegetables onto his plate. 

But he turns out to be polite to the Collins family which is a good sign. He answered Rosemary's questions about the upcoming ballet performances. Telling her that the show is still going on as planned. "But there will be social distancing and a limited amount of tickets."

Hearing the good part of the news, Rosemary turns to her mother. With the biggest smile ever. "You need to get tickets!!!" 

Once the table was clear for the dessert, Little Tomas needed another diaper change. Adam quickly backed down, “I am definitely not changing his nappy.” Since Elizabeth or her parents couldn’t do it now, the diaper change was down to Marcus and Paul. 

At first, Marcus should be the one who has to do it. But he notices the way Elizabeth shook her head, getting off her seat so she can get her son off his high chair. 

Tomas didn’t even cry when she gave him to Paul. He then holds Tomas in his arms, patting him on the back with his hand. Making sure that the toddler will be taken care of.

Seeing Marcus growing unaware of what he saw, Meg asked him a question. “May you join me for dessert, Marcus?” Hearing her similar sounding but mature voice, Marcus got up from his seat after he made sure that Rosemary would be fine. “Yes.”

The moment they went to the kitchen, Meg opened the oven door to get the dessert while asking Marcus to get the plates and forks from the kitchen counter. This is a sign of wanting to know what Marcus is feeling at the moment. “I guess that my daughter hasn't told you the truth about Paul…”


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus Keane has founded out that Paul and Elizabeth are seeing each other. Since the end of September, which is about two months now. 

Meg Collins can tell that Marcus is horrified. "Lizzy didn't say a word about this." Meg was reaching for his hand, "She didn't want to hurt you or you do the same to her." 

Silently, they agreed to keep this to themselves. In order to not make anyone else upset…

Maybe Rosemary felt what Marcus was feeling because she gave him one of her big hugs when he returned to her side. "Are you sad Papa is not here?"

Marcus looks at her lovely face, does she know that her mother is seeing Paul? He shook his head, "No darling… I am happy to spend Thanksgiving here with you."

After that, Paul and Elizabeth came back with Little Tomas who wanted some dessert of his own. Paul sat down next to Rosemary, and noticed that Marcus looks like he is about to cry. Being his usual self with his tone of voice, "What happened to your face?!"

Meg was able to pass around the dessert with Adam's help. This was actually the first time Paul will have English pudding. The adults were relieved that Paul didn’t pick through his dessert. Knowing that Meg is the one who made the dessert for Thanksgiving. The only one who threw his dessert out was Tomas. Leaving his cookies on the floor,

At five in the afternoon, the guests have to leave for their own homes. Even though the time limitation wasn’t part of the quarantine rules for private residences. It turns out that they have to get two Ubers rides. Except Paul has to pay for his share. Adam insists that the grandparents do not have to pay for theirs…

Before they can leave, Paul has to say his goodbyes. Like that he would never see them again. He and Rosemary hugged each other so hard, “I will make Mummy get ballet tickets!!”

Meanwhile, Marcus was holding Tomas so Paul can give the toddler his two forehead goodbye kisses. The child didn’t even budge in his arms, as like he was used to getting kisses from Paul Grayson. 

But watching Paul with Elizabeth is becoming hard to watch. Even though Marcus enjoyed showing Elizabeth affections of all kinds, Paul’s affections for her is another level…

He whispered into Elizabeth’s ear, hoping to make her laugh before planting a tender kiss on her cheek. He was basically teasing her. It was his own way of showing affection. 

After Paul left with the others, Elizabeth cannot show how she felt about his affections on her. She quickly started to pick up the dirty dishes and glasses off the table. “Marcus, can you make sure the kids take a nap?”


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus needed some time to think things over. Even though he can tell that Elizabeth also wanted to speak to him. “I still need my alone time.” Elizabeth, who was holding a washcloth… noticed the mobile phone in his hand, “That is fine. We still got time…”

He gave her one of his half grins before heading to the nursery, where Tomas was still sleeping. He sat down on the rocking chair in the corner, and looked for Peter on the FaceTime app. Almost a minute later, Peter appears on the screen. Being his usual self, even wearing one of his flannel shirts. 

Peter can tell by the way Marcus’ blue eyes are. “You found out about Elizabeth and Paul…” Marcus tried his best not to be mad at him, “How long did you know?” Peter thought for a moment, “Maybe two weeks into their relationship…”

Marcus sighed to himself, “It took me two months.” Peter continues to look at him, “It is a hard transition. Elizabeth told me that she knows this is going to be hard on you… Wondering if the kids are still going to see you as their dad.”

“It… is… will be weird…” Marcus still looks at Peter who continues to speak. “They had past history together. You and Elizabeth had past history together. I think that you will have more of a problem with Paul than you will with Elizabeth.” 

With a number of chosen words, Peter Osborne let out the truth. “I think the kids will never forget you. You practically became their dad even before they were born.”

In the background, there was a knock on the door. Peter spoke out, “Yes…” The door was opened, Marcus was able to hear Harper’s voice. “Lunch is ready.”

From the side, Peter smiled at her. “I am FaceTiming Marcus… Do you want to speak to him?” Moments later, Harper Graham appears on the screen. She waved hello at him, “Happy Thanksgiving Father Marcus!”

Marcus smiled at the sight of her. Being so wonderful with warmth on her face. “Happy Thanksgiving, m’duck!” Then, he asked her a question. “What are you eating today?”

“Tofurkey.” Then, Marcus can feel a weird look on his face. “Have you ever had tofu before? Even as a turkey?” Harper shook her head, “Verity says that you cannot even taste tofu.”

After a few moments, Marcus says his goodbyes to Harper. “We will talk soon, m’duck!” The moment she left, Marcus returned his focus to Peter. It turns out that Peter has one more revelation. “You remember that Rosemary sent letters and drawings to Harper a few times…”

“She does the same for us… There is no difference…” Then, Peter had to explain it more. “It turns out that Rosemary wrote about Paul in her letters to Harper.”


	6. Chapter 6

When Marcus came back from the nursery, Elizabeth already made them cups of tea. She looks up to him after settling the mugs down on the kitchen table. “How was Peter and Harper?”

Marcus ended up remembering that Elizabeth still uses a baby monitor in the nursery. Which means she listened to the whole conversation. He clearly looks like he might blush… which made Elizabeth smile at him. 

“They are well… They are having Thanksgiving lunch right now.” He sat down on the opposite side of the table, “Tofurkey.” 

This made them chuckle, “I think Peter is the one who likes tofu.” Elizabeth stirs the spoon around in her mug, “We cannot wait to see him tomorrow.”

Marcus did the same for his mug, “I hear you and Peter spoke to each other…” Elizabeth waited to take a sip of hers, “We texted each other a lot. And we called Rose’s mobile so Rosie can see Harper.” 

He continues to look at her. Even though he can feel a gulp in his throat, “I am glad you told Peter about Paul… I would have made a huge mess about it…”

Elizabeth settles her mug down, “You would have… Paul and I are taking things slowly… Paul was having a bad time a while ago… He needed a way to let it out… He literally started to organize my flat when he came over…”

She continues on, Marcus tried his hardest to listen to her words… “Adam can see it, my parents can see it when they are in the same room as Paul… Something in the pandemic has triggered him so much… but he didn’t want to go to therapy… He says that didn’t work when he lost Jeffrey… He didn’t like taking pills or telling a stranger his issues…. All he wanted was a good friend to talk about this with… Someone who knows he isn’t the traditional type of person…”

Hearing this, Marcus nodded his head. “He definitely isn’t traditional.” Elizabeth agreed, “Yeah… he is like you on that.” He finds this a bit funny, “You definitely have a type in men…”

He can see her smiling, “Well… I blamed you on that part.” They continue on their cups of tea. Marcus wanted to know how they are dating with the children around. “Paul hangs out with us here on the weekends, and sometimes watches the kids when I am busy with work.”

Then, there comes the hardest question. “Did you and Paul ever…” He watches Elizabeth shaking her head, “We made arrangements with my parents. Every other weekend, I stay with Paul overnight at his apartment while Rosie and Tomas get to be with Mum and Dad… They get to see them while I get alone time with Paul…”

They didn’t get to talk much about that because she wanted to spare Marcus the details. He would feel gross out if she did. Until Tomas was screaming through the baby monitor, “Dada!!!!”

Marcus and Elizabeth felt surprised by what they heard from their beloved Tomas, “Did he just ask for you this once?”


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Peter Osborne woke up on the couch in Marcus' apartment. Even though they share the bed when they are together, Marcus generally sleeps on the couch when he lives on his own. 

Since the bed feels empty alone, Peter would rather sleep at the place where it felt more like Marcus. 

He has an hour to get himself ready for the Zoom session at nine. A shower is needed, he can make himself breakfast while his laptop gets turned on. 

Being Marcus, there isn't that much to cook with. So, Peter settled for eggs and toast with a side of bacon. Also being Marcus, there is nothing to drink except water and dark bitter coffee. 

After he was done, there was fifteen minutes to spare. He took a sip of his coffee while making a mental list of what groceries to get for Marcus. Perhaps something with more variety? 

When it was time for the Zoom session to start, Elizabeth was trying to get the children together with Marcus' help in the living room. Peter can hear his kind voice, "You are not too old to sit on my lap." 

And chuckled when he saw the slightly strained look on Marcus' face when the eight years old girl actually sat down on his lap.

She was the first to greet him, just like she used to greet him and Marcus every morning. "Morning, Papa!!" Peter smiled at her before waving hello, "Afternoon, Sweetie!!"

Of course, the children took over the Zoom session. Tomas wanted so much attention from Peter, which made Rosemary move herself toward the laptop screen. 

Elizabeth is trying to consult her daughter to share the screen with Tomas, but it was Marcus who Rosemary has actually listened to. "We can have your own session with Papa later."

After Rosemary moved herself back, she forgot to tell Peter about something very special: "We are seeing the ballet!!"

This time, Marcus has corrected her. "As of last night, it is going to be virtual." Knowing that it is fine with Marcus after Elizabeth told him the changes, "Pretty sure Paul thinks it is the worst thing ever in the company history."


End file.
